


That Awkward First Pile

by complexQuanta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexQuanta/pseuds/complexQuanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: okay lets rock this pile<br/>TG: i am hella ready for piling<br/>TG: weve got things heaped on the floor were good to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward First Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtherCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/gifts).



> To OtherCat, in belated celebration of her birthday.

TG: okay lets rock this pile  
TG: i am hella ready for piling  
TG: weve got things heaped on the floor were good to go  
GC: SWOON!  
GC: 1 4M LOOK1NG FORW4RD TO B31NG SW3PT OFF MY F33T BY YOUR ROM4NT1C P4L3 3XP3RT1S3.  
TG: hell yes  
TG: got my romantic pale broom all ready to go  
TG: shoving things into my moiralleigance dustpan  
TG: going to shove our worries in the trash like nobodys business  
GC: YOU W1LL SHOW TH4T F33L1NGS TR4SH WHO'S BOSS D4V3.  
TG: hells yeah  
GC: Y34H!  
GC: SO NOW W3'R3 GO1NG TO 4CTU4LLY SH4R3 OUR F33L1NGS.  
TG: were going to share like care bears at a homeless shelter on christmas eve  
TG: hey lets spend all our christmas present money going to the grocery store for you chumps instead  
TG: whats that  
TG: grocery stores all out of canned goods  
TG: guess well have to stock up on feelings instead  
GC: TH1S S3L3CT1ON H4S TOO M4NY F33L1NGS 4ND V4LU3S.  
TG: so many feelings and values  
TG: so many  
TG: lets make this hapen  
GC: OK4Y. YOU ST4RT.  
TG: yeah cool  
TG: ...  
TG: right  
TG: ...  
TG: ...  
TG: so breakfast was good  
GC: BR34KF4ST W4S 3XC3LL3NT!  
TG: i dunno about excellent but shit was okay  
GC: 4S 4 HUM4N YOU 4R3N'T QU4L1F13D TO 4PPR3C14T3 TH3 D3L1C4CY TH4T 1S TROLL FROOT LOOPS.  
TG: those were human froot loops  
GC: Y3S HUM4NS H4V3 TH3 S4M3 FROOT LOOPS.  
GC: BUT 4S OUR SP3C13S C4M3 F1RST W3 4R3 B3TT3R QU4L1F13D TO 4PPR3C14T3 TH3M.  
TG: im just hoping john stops alchemizing stupid shit with breakfast cereal soon  
GC: Y34H.  
TG: ...  
TG: ...  
TG: so i should talk about my feelings right  
TG: my feelings are  
TG: my feelings are that doing this on pesterchum was a kinda weird choice  
TG: i mean youre like right over there why dont i just talk to you  
GC: 4LL R1GHT D4V3. T3LL M3 4BOUT YOUR F33L1NGS W1TH YOUR WORDS.  
GC: S4Y SOM3TH1NG R34L! SOM3TH1NG R4W 4ND 3MOT1ON4L 4ND 1NT1M4T3.  
TG: ...  
TG: ...  
TG: look were good at hanging out what is wrong with us  
GC: B31NG P4RT OF 4 MO1R4LL31G4NC3 1S H4RD D4V3.  
GC: W3 4R3 TRY1NG TR4D1T1ON4L T3CHN1QU3S TO M4K3 TH1NGS LOW3R PR3SSUR3 L1K3 LY1NG H34D TO H34D F4C1NG 4W4Y FROM 34CH OTH3R  
GC: 4ND 1 H4V3 R34D TH4T ST4RT1NG ONL1N3 C4N B3 H3LPFUL FOR P41R1NGS WH3R3 ON3 P4RTN3R 1S MUCH MOR3 4SS3RT1V3 4ND CONF1D3NT 4ND COMFORT4BL3 W1TH H3RS3LF TH4N H3R 4DM1TT3DLY D3L1C1OUS MO1R41L.  
TG: okay so troll cosmo says im a pussy is whats happening here  
TG: do i hear paper  
TG: is there actually an issue of troll cosmo in this pile  
TG: god help me i could not deal with that  
GC: NO 1T 1S NOT TROLL COSMO!  
GC: 1T 1S JUST 4 L1ST OF T1PS TO H3LP 1F YOU 4R3 H4V1NG TROUBL3 G3TT1NG ST4RT3D.  
GC: WH1CH 1S P3RF3CTLY NORM4L 4ND TO B3 3XP3CT3D 4ND YOU SHOULD NOT B3 3MB4RR4SS3D 4T 4LL.  
TG: okay lame  
TG: obviously we should be embarrassed this shit is embarrassing  
GC: ...  
TG: so any good tips  
GC: SOM3T1M3S MO1R41LS HOLD H4NDS.  
GC: BUT W3 4R3 OBV1OUSLY TOO COOL FOR TH4T.  
TG: yeah but hear me out here  
TG: 2x behind the head fist bunp combo  
TG: thatll knock some feelings loose right  
GC: 1T C4N'T HURT TO TRY!  
TG: okay give it a count of three  
GC: THR33  
GC: TWO   
GC: ON3  
GC: BUNP!  
GC: D4V3 4R3 YOU 4LL R1GHT 1M SO SORRY!  
TG: yeah  
TG: yeah  
TG: ill be fine  
TG: i think thats gonna leave a bruise  
TG: but ill be fine  
GC: W3 4R3 PROB4BLY PUSH1NG OURS3LV3S TOO H4RD.  
GC: W3 SHOULD T4LK 4BOUT C4SU4L TH1NGS.  
GC: H4V3 YOU WR1TT3N 4NY S1CK RHYM3S L4T3LY?  
TG: nah not really  
TG: thingsve been pretty busy  
TG: havent really been busting the rhymes  
TG: okay so theres something digging into my back is that supposed to happen  
GC: W3 4R3NT H3R3 TO SL33P!  
GC: TH3 P1L3 SYMBOL1Z3S OUR 3MOT1ONS 1N SOM3 W4Y TH4T 1M SUR3 K4RK4T W1LL T3LL YOU 4BOUT 1N GR34T L3NGTH 1F YOU 4SK H1M.  
GC: BUT B4S1C4LLY 1T'S SUPPOS3D TO H4V3 4 M1XTUR3 OF COMFORT4BL3 4ND UNCOMFORT4BL3 1T3MS.  
TG: okay but maybe we could make my side softer next time  
TG: im all about the multicultural things but I cant feel my ass and that is not right  
GC: 1 DONT M4K3 TH3 RUL3S D4V3.  
TG: what are you talking about   
TG: obviously you make the rules  
GC: OK4Y TRU3.  
GC: BUT 1 DONT M4K3 4NY RUL3S 1 DONT 3NJOY.  
TG: true that  
GC: W3 C4N PROB4BLY M4K3 YOUR S1D3 SOFT3R N3XT T1M3.  
GC: 1N TH3 N4M3 OF YOUR 4SS 4ND MULT1CULTUR4L1SM.  
TG: there is gonna be a next time right  
GC: OF COURS3!  
GC: 1F YOU TH1NK ON3 POOR P3RFORM4NC3 W1LL G3T R1D OF M3 TH3N 1 R34LLY DO P1TY YOU.  
TG: hey dont blame all this on me  
TG: arent you supposed to talk about something too  
TG: whats up with you  
GC: ...  
GC: ...  
GC: 4LL R1GHT 1TS POSS1BL3 TH4T NOT 4LL OF OUR PROBL3MS 4R3 *3NT1R3LY* YOUR F4ULT.  
TG: nah im probably just contagious  
GC: YOU W1LL N33D TO B3 QU4R4NT1N3D FOR TH3 S4F3TY OF TH3 PUBL1C!  
GC: 1 KNOW JUST TH3 PL4C3!  
TG: sounds like the only safe thing to do  
TG: so hey you want to go do that  
TG: and maybe try this again a little more casual later  
GC: D4V3 YOU KNOW JUST TH3 W4Y TO 4 G1RLS D14MOND.  
GC: SWOON!  
TG: <>  
GC: <>


End file.
